The ABC Guide to Edward and Victoria
by Stephycats7785
Summary: ABC guide to the relationship between Edward Cullen and Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

Title: ABC Guide To Edward and Victoria  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Edward Cullen/Victoria  
Summary: The ABC guide to the relationship between Edward and Victoria.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

A – Abactor: The first time the redheaded vampire ran into the mind-reading vampire in the woods, the first words out of her mouth were sarcastic to show her distaste over his eating habits. "I never thought I'd run into a vampire who fed from animals before. I bet you love farms; it's like an all you can eat buffet for you. Were you an abactor during your human life?"

B – Basic: When the bronze-haired vampire ran into a nomad he'd never seen before, he couldn't help but follow her. It was almost as if his basic vampire instincts had taken over the rational part of his mind. He was compelled to follow the one with hair like flames and eyes to match. She was calling out to him without even realizing it. For the first time in his never-ending life, Edward decided to give in to monster inside of him and follow his basic instincts.

C – Cornered: Victoria had to admit that Edward Cullen could be intimidating when he wanted to be. He happened to be extremely intimidating when he had her cornered against a brick wall in one of the many dark alleys of Seattle. If she had a heartbeat, it would be thumping loudly in her chest no doubt.

"What do you want?" she demanded, processing their position and the many different ways she could escape him if she needed to.

Edward let his black, hungry eyes roam over her form. "To talk. I figured I'd have to hunt you down for that to happen; you seem to run whenever I get close and I wasn't going to let it happen again."

D – Death: In death there is truth. Edward had never understood the saying until he met the redheaded vampire woman who went by the name of Victoria. He had never met anyone like her before, which is one of the reasons he found her so fascinating to begin with. She had this way of stating the truth and making you listen to it whether you wanted to or not. She was blunt and independent and Edward was attracted to that, even if he did not understand it.

E – Emblazed: Victoria had never been one to soak in her emotions. The truth of the matter was she hated human feelings and did whatever she could to avoid dealing with them. It was Edward Cullen who changed everything. Wherever she turned, he was there, trying to charm her. The redheaded vampire did everything she could to resist him, but there was just something about him that emblazed everything inside of her, and he knew it.

"I hate you!" she hissed, narrowing her eyes at the bronze-haired male. "Is that not enough of a hint?"

Edward shot her a lopsided smile. "Hate is a passionate emotion. I'd rather you hate me than feel nothing, because it means there's chance it'll grow into something more and hopefully something positive. There's a fine line between love and hate, or haven't you heard?"

F – Friends: Edward had been hunting in the woods when he stumbled upon the only vampire he knew with flame-red hair. She was sitting by a small stream just staring at the water, as if it somehow held the answers to all the inquiries of life. Not wanting to bother her, but not yet ready to leave, the mind-reader found himself sitting down next to her.

"When I was with James, I thought that I knew who I was and where I belonged." Her voice was a mere whisper, but considering they had superhuman hearing, it didn't really matter. "As the years passed, I began to feel lost. Of course James didn't understand why I felt that way and it angered him when I couldn't answer when he asked me why." Victoria turned to him, a small smile tugging up the edges of her lips. "Then I met you, and everything changed. For the first time in my long and endless life, I had met someone who came to mean something to me." Her expression turned confused. "What do you think that means?"

Edward ran his fingers in his hair before speaking. "Well, in my limited experience, I think it means that we're friends."

Victoria frowned slightly as she thought it over. "I've never had a friend before; it could be a nice change of pace."

G – Gun: If the mind-reading vampire had been human, he would have probably had a heart attack when he saw Victoria. His fiancée had claimed boredom was making her insane, and because he loved her, Edward had agreed to do anything she wanted. In hindsight, that probably wasn't the best idea he ever had.

"You know, I can see why humans enjoy this so much," she stated before pulling the trigger of the handgun she'd swiped from the police station. "It's kind of a rush, sort of reminds me of our own bloodlust. If someone pointed this gun at your heart and fired, if you were human, you'd die. Gun owners hold people's lives in their hands when they choose to shoot someone. Not so much for me, though, since I know you're bulletproof."

"I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," he teased before he heard a loud pop! and then the slight pressure over his heart as the bullet smashed against his diamond hard skin and hit the ground. "I'm glad that I could do something to help entertain you, though I do wish it didn't involve a gun. I cannot stand such barbaric weapons. It's funny if you think about it; we kill because we have to, and humans kill for the fun of it, butwe're the monsters?"

H – Hymn: Edward had just gotten home from school and went looking for Victoria. Victoria refused to attend school even now that she was a part of the Cullen family. He found her upstairs in their room and she was looking out the window while humming a tune he had heard a few times. It was an old hymn his mother used to sing to him when he was a child.

"I used to sing this to my younger sister whenever she was having a nightmare or a bad day," she reminisced wistfully upon hearing him enter, though she did not turn. "The last time I ever had the chance to sing it to her was the night James came and tore her throat out. I thought for sure he was going to do the same to me, but no, instead he made me this. The worst part was, the entire three days I was changing, he would sing that song and describe how he tortured her and all of my other family members."

That conversation bothered Edward for days, and he knew he needed to do something to make Victoria happy. It took less than two days for him to complete the music box covered with pictures he'd drawn of her sister, and opened it would sing the same song the redhead often hummed. Every night from that point on, the couple would share a dance in the privacy of their room to the song as it came from the box.

AN: So this is the first part to my ABC guide of Edward and Victoria which was requested. It will be three parts and as soon as my beta reader edits the other two I promise to put them up. I want to thank all my readers for being so patient with my health issues and how it takes me longer to update. The good news is my aunt may be a match to give me half of her liver so I am hoping it happens and soon then I can get back to doing what I love without feeling worn out afterwards. Anyways, as always I would love to hear what you think of this.

Please R&R like always!


	2. Chapter 2

I – Ice: When the one-hundred and seven-year-old vampire had first met Victoria, he'd thought she was cold as ice and not just physically. There was no emotion in her expression or her eyes and for a while he did not think she had the capacity to feel anything. Then Edward began to study her whenever they ran into each other. He soon realized that there was much more to the redheaded female than he had thought. They way she distanced herself from everyone, how she kept any and all facts about her past human life and her current life as a vampire secret as if she feared that someone would discover a big secret; it was obvious she needed someone who cared to show her that having emotions was not a bad thing. The mind reading vampire was going to melt the ice around her heart.

J – James: "Did you love him?"

Edward whispered the question after he had come home to find Victoria sitting outside on one of the highest branches in one of the tallest trees on the Cullen property. Whenever she got like this, Edward knew she was thinking of her creator, since she often went far away to think of James, knowing that the thought of him bothered Edward. "You can tell me, you know; I won't get angry. I know that, in some ways, you'll always care for him because he sired you."

His girlfriend looked over at him with a serious expression on her face. "The only thing James ever did for me that I'm grateful for was turning me, and only because it brought me you."

K – Kite: "Are you honestly telling me that you've never flown a kite before?" Edward could not believe she had never flown a kite as a child. In the few memories he still had of his human childhood, there were a few of his mother teaching him how to use a kite they had made together. "How is that even possible?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically. What did it matter if she had ever flown a kite before? It wasn't the end of the world, though he sure was acting like it. "We lived on a farm, and we had so many chores to do we hardly had time to do anything else. It's really not a big deal. If it bothers you that much, teach me to fly a damn kite. All I ask is that you shut up about it after."

L – Levitate: On a sunny day in Forks, Edward and Victoria were sitting on the couch in silence, unable to go outside. Victoria was the one to break the silence. "If you could have any power – other than the ability to read minds – what would it be and why?"

Edward shrugged and shifted his position so that he could look at her properly. "I would like to have the power to levitate. It's something I've always wanted to do, though sometimes I feel like I've done it since you make me feel like I can fly. Like I can soar to any height."

She laughed lightly at his comment. "You're a dork, but you're a romantic dork, so I can look past it. Plus, you picked a pretty cool power, so that gives you points. But I wouldn't gloat if I were you; you only passed the dork test by an inch."

M – Milk: "When I was human I hated milk." The comment came from the redheaded vampire out of nowhere when a milk commercial came on the television.

Intrigued by her confession, he wanted to know more. "Why is that?"

His fiancée sighed before giving him and answer. "Well, you know how I lived on a farm, right? On our farm we had some cows, and one year our best milker had a baby. It was my job to milk the mother and watch over the calf. One night I was milking the mother, Beth was her name, and the calf, Alvin, did not like the fact I had interrupted his meal and so he rammed in to the stool I was sitting. I tumbled to the ground and it just so happened that Beth had decided that was the moment she wanted to be milked. Before I even had the chance to move, I received a milk bath, which turned me off of the stuff forever. Even the sight of it sets me on edge."

Bursting in to bouts of loud laughter, her boyfriend smiled widely with a glint of humor in his eyes. "Don't you know that milk gives humans strong bones? It's no wonder you lost that arm wrestling match against Emmett. If you had drank milk as a child then this wouldn't have happened; you would've won and all of us wouldn't have to suffer through Emmett's gloating about what he calls his 'Big Win'. I bet you wish you could go back in time and fix your mistake. I love you, I really do, but I have to ask; don't you wish you 'Got Milk' now?"

N – North: "When I was a little girl, just after my mom got pregnant with my sister, I had decided that I was going to run away because I thought my parents didn't love me anymore since they were having another baby." Victoria paused as she and Edward stood in front of her home from when she was still human, when her family was still alive.

Edward had wanted to see where she had grown up, ad since she had seen his home where he'd grown up as a human it was only fair he got to see hers. Victoria had told Edward that it would be nice considering she had not been back there since she was turned. It was harder than she had thought it would be with so many emotions running through her body as memories of her past raced through her mind at an alarming rate.

Once the female vampire was sure she had her emotions under control, she continued with her story. Her bottom lip was quivering as she recalled what she could. "I walked a couple hours with no idea where I would go. It got dark fast and I decided to go home and try running away again in the morning when I could actually see two feet in front of me. Somewhere along the way, I must have gotten myself turned around because I had no idea where I was or how to get home. I was about to panic, but then I remembered something my father had taught me. I looked up to the sky and found the North Star. My father had said to find the North Star if I ever got lost and head towards it because it will always bring you home, and it worked. When James killed off my entire family, I felt like I had lost my North Star. But when I met you and knew I had found it again."

Edward wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and played a cold kiss on her collarbone. "You're my North Star too, Victoria; you will always be my home."

O – Orc: "Just admit that you're attracted to me and I swear I'll let the subject drop." Topaz-colored eyes bore into orange ones as the mind-reader waited for Victoria to reply.

A hiss escaped from between her lips. "You want me to lie? Aren't you Cullen's all about doing the right thing and telling the truth? As much as you may _think_ I find you attractive, I must tell you that I think that you look like an Orc, which is sad considering that even a troll is more appealing than a weirdo like you."

P – Pose: Edward stood frozen in the doorway to Alice and Jasper's bedroom. He had come to talk to his sister, expecting that she'd be alone since Jasper was out hunting, but he found something else entirely. In the middle of the room, Victoria stood, completely void of clothing, while Alice stood behind a canvas sketching her. "What am I looking at right now?"

His seer of a sister looked up with a huge smile on her face. "It's for an art project at school. We had to take somebody that we know and turn them in to a Greek God or Goddess. I would have used Jasper or Rosalie, but I thought a change of pace would be good and Victoria offered. Don't you that she's stunning in this pose?"

The bronze-haired teen shot the love of his life a lopsided smile. "I think she's perfect all the time. Alice, next time you need a nude model, you should use someone else. I would rather that I'm the only one who gets to see my future wife in her birthday suit."

Q – Quamoclit: There had always been something about plants that fascinated the red-haired woman. She supposed she must have gotten it from her mother. When Victoria moved in with the Cullen family, she had taken to helping Esme in the garden. The motherly vampire had been impressed with her knowledge of rare plants as had everyone else, so when Christmas came around, each Cullen had decided to get her some kind of rare plant. Victoria had been stunned by their generosity, since it was something she had not yet gotten used to.

While she thought all of the plants were beautiful, the one she treasured the most had to be the Quamoclit Edward had gotten her. In all the years she had existed, Victoria had never seen a real Quamoclit before. The flowers were stunning, and the fact that it was a climbing plant made her adore it even more. Every day, she was outside taking care of her new plant, even talking to it like it understood her. Whenever they had to move to a new place, she would take a few seeds of the plant with her and plant them in a new garden. Sometimes her husband wondered if his wife loved the Quamoclit more than she loved him. Rosalie was always teasing him about the fact that his wife gave more attention to the garden than him.

R – Riddle: "Let me get this straight." Edward had his arms crossed against his chest and one eyebrow raised in disbelief. "In order to give my wife a kiss on our one year anniversary. I have to solve a riddle first?"

His wife smirked. "Your sisters informed that, according to all the magazines they read about relationships, we need to keep things interesting or we'll grow bored with each other. This is my way of keeping things interesting, and if you want to our happy marriage to stay that way, you'll play along without complaint."

S – Stake: Halloween was right around the corner and, much to the surprise of Edward Cullen, his girlfriend was more excited than he had ever seen her. Apparently, Halloween was her all-time favorite holiday and with the help of Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Emmett, she planned a big party, and almost everyone in town was going to attend. Costumes were mandatory, and Victoria was working on hers, like she had been for the past week and half.

"Baby, why are you sharpening a piece of wood?" Edward asked, and even though he could pull the thoughts from her mind, he would rather hear the explanation out loud.

Annoyed by the interruption, Victoria stopped what she was doing and met his eyes. "I need it for my costume. I wouldn't be a very good slayer without a stake, now would I?"

"I love you!" he said happily, suddenly, which confused her. Seeing her puzzlement, he decided to clarify. "You know how I didn't want to dress up? Well, with you being a slayer, I won't need a costume because Alice demanded all the couples have to wear matching costumes; you're the slayer, so I get to be the vampire!"

**AN: Hey guys this is the second part of the three part Edward and Victoria ABC Guide and I hope you like it. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	3. Chapter 3

T – Target: "We shouldn't be doing this." The words were a whisper on the female vampires lips, but her attempts to distance herself from the male vampire, who was using his body to keep her trapped between him and the brick wall behind her, were extremely limited, if not entirely nonexistent. "If he finds out, you'll become his next target and I can't let that happen. We just found each other; I'm not ready to let you go yet."  
Edward ran his lips up from her collarbone until they were a mere half-inch from the shell of her left ear. "Do you really think I'm afraid of him? I could care less about how he'll react should he find out. There's no way I'm letting you go, now that I've finally found you. Victoria, I cannot let you walk away simply because you are worried about my well-being. We'll handle this together, and we'll win because we have each other. Nothing is going to tear us apart, especially not James. You have my word."  
U – Uakari. "I want a pet." Victoria appeared out of thin air and stood in front of her husband with both of her hands on her hips. "I've never really had a pet before – farm animals don't count in my book – so I think we should get one. If you say 'yes', I'll let you choose what animal."  
"Alright, you have yourself a deal," he replied with a smirk while rubbing his hands together in excitement. Usually Edward wasn't a big fan of pets, but this time it was different because he would get to choose and already he knew what he wanted. "I think we should get a Uakari, which is a type of rare monkey. They're extremely rare, and the only breed of monkey with a short tail. I thought our pet should be rare, so that it fits in with our family."  
The redhead let out a long sigh, but she was grinning to let him know that she loved the idea. "I suppose we can do that, but I;m not going to be responsible for cleaning up after it. I'll do the fun stuff, and you can do the harder stuff. You wanted a monkey; you clean up after it."  
V – Varsovienne. For the first dance at their wedding, Edward and Victoria wanted to do something unique, and the red-haired bride suggested a Polish dance called Varsovienne. Everyone at the wedding was so impressed it was talked about for years to come.  
W – Wicked. Even though Victoria no longer consumed humans, there were times when her mind-reading husband saw her get this glint in her eye – the very same glint she'd always had when she was sucking on a human's neck. She got it mostly when she was teasing him – a playful and teasing look, but with slight hints of wickedness in it. Oddly enough, it did not bother her husband; in fact, he found it rather sexy, and often times he found himself doing things to get her wicked side to come out and play for a little. Edward loved this woman and all parts of her – even her dark side.  
X – Xystus. One afternoon when Edward came home from hunting with Jasper and Emmett, he found his fiancée and two sisters in the xystus, which had been built so the girls could do their daily exercises without having to worry about Emmett walking by and making comments. It was actually Edward's idea to have it built, because if he had to deal with his biggest brothers suggestive comments about Victoria for the rest of eternity, Rosalie would have ended up a widow.  
"I knew I'd find three of my favorite girls in here," he greeted them with a large grin before making his way over to his fiancée. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You should have waited for me to get back from the hunt to exercise. You know how much I enjoy watching you stretch and flex."  
"Ew!" Rosalie cried, jumping to her feet and grabbing Alice by the arm, yanking her up. "Come on Alice, we should leave the lovebirds alone for a while – unless, of course, you want to test the theory on vampires not being able to throw up."  
Y – Yarn. When one lives forever, one needs to think of different ways to entertain oneself so as to keep life interesting. For Emmett, it was playing pranks. On a cold winter day, he pulled the best prank he had ever pulled – in his opinion, of course – without getting caught. All he had to do was wait for Victoria to come home. She was hanging out with Leah Clearwater, who, oddly enough, was a werewolf that hated all 'leeches' – as she called them – minus Victoria, for some odd reason. It was a good thing, though, because Leah was pretty cool, and when she came to visit Victoria, she would always offer to help the Hulk-sized vampire with whatever scheme he had going on. On this day, when she heard what Emmett was planning to do, she offered to keep the redheaded vampire busy for a couple of hours.  
"Edward, honey? I'm back, and I have the latest La Push gossip!" Victoria called when she got home later that day. She frowned when he did not reply right away – it was so unlike him. "Baby, where are you?"  
Setting down the bag Alice made her take everywhere, she focused on hearing any sign indicating where Edward was. She knew he was home, she could smell him, and so she followed his trail. It did not take her very long to trace him to his bedroom, and when she found him, she began laughing so hard her body vibrated like she was a werewolf on the verge of shifting. Her boyfriend was wrapped in endless amounts of different colored yarn, with tape covering his mouth, and he was glued to the wall. It made her wish she had a camera to capture the moment, but she settled for being grateful that she had photographic memory.  
"I take it this is Emmett's handy work," she said, very highly amused, after she'd finished laughing. She ripped off the tape covering his mouth. "You're a vampire for goodness sake! Why didn't you just tear through the yarn?"  
"I did!" he told her with a growl behind each word, though it was not directed at her. "And he just kept tying me back up again! I broke free eleven times before I decided I would just put up with it and wait for you to get home. I have all the time in the world and if Emmett puts his mind to something, it's better to just go with it so he doesn't drag it along. Now can you please help me get out of this mess? I have yarn and glue in all the wrong places."  
Victoria pretended to think about it before teasingly answering him. She grinned at him. "I was thinking of leaving you there for a while, but because I love you, I'll play hero and rescue you this once." She shook her head, still grinning, before tearing through the yarn. "But you owe me."  
The one good thing about being a part of the Cullen clan was the fact she would never get bored.  
Z – Zappy. Alice had always been the zappy one in the family. She never could sit still or quell her energetic and enthusiastic nature. Edward had always been calm and collected, but his wife had changed all of that. When she came in to his life, he found a new passion for life. The mind-reader wanted to live, he wanted to experience everything with Victoria, because when he was with her, everything was a thousand times better than it could have been. Victoria Cullen had brought out the zappy side of her husband that nobody had known even existed, and in return, he had done the same thing for her. The love they shared gave the couple a new outlook on life; they had saved each other.  
The End!


End file.
